


One shots!

by jarediscronchtastic



Series: o n e s h o t s [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: and i'll do em, free stupid fics, gimme prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarediscronchtastic/pseuds/jarediscronchtastic
Summary: Simple- gimme a prompt and a fandom, and you'll get a dumb fic in response!So far, there have only been DEH fics, but I'm down for whatever.  (Mostly broadway junk, but, like, I know a couple of other fandoms...)Requests are OPEN!





	1. Chapter 1

Hey!! So, if there's any prompts you find and want me to write, put it in the comments!! I will probably do only DEH or BMC fics since I'm used to those, but if you have any other fandoms, I'm pretty open!  (Mostly broadway, though) I'm also chill with writing about your OCs??

 

I will do:

fluff!

angst!

m/m, w/w, m/w !

Non-romantic stuff! (friendship, single character fics)

Poly stuff!

Really weird AUs!

 

I WON'T do:

sexual stuff!

anything involving abusive relationships because that's way too messed up for me!

anything offensive! 

 

As said in summary, just comment with a prompt/random AU and the fandom and whichever characters you want! 

 

These will be pretty short, sooo....... yeah.  Maybe nobody will respond to this, which is cool, too!  

 

Anyway, thanks!! 


	2. .

Hiya.  Despite a bumpy road, I am still open for some oneshot requests.  Y'all know what to do- just comment and ya got it!


	3. STILL TAKING PROMPTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm still taking any sort of one-shot (or multi-chapter fic? who knows!( ideas, so feel free to comment!)

I'll do sad stuff, happy stuff, whatever, just let me know! I'm... bored. Thanks.


End file.
